The present invention relates to refractory bodies or materials. More particularly it relates to fused chromia refractory bodies. Such materials have wide commercial application in many different areas. They are useful wherever resistance to erosion by hot gases, corrosive materials and the like present problems. Vessels and containers used in coal conversion and gasification processes, for example, must frequently be made of highly corrosion resistant refractory materials. Pouring tubes for casting steel and the like are other uses of such refractories.